A pleasing aesthetic appearance of a trade show booth is important in the presentation of a product or service on the floor of a distracting, noisy convention. If a trade show booth creates a distinct, warm environment, customers are not only more likely to be drawn into the booth, but also are more apt to listen to a pitch of an exhibitor.
A number of factors may contribute toward a pleasing trade show booth. One factor is typically the creation of a solid continuous backdrop to set apart the booth's space from neighboring booths and to provide simple, nondistracting means for displaying signs, logos and other advertising material such as posters. Such a backdrop may also create the impression of greater space. Moreover, it is desirable that a solid continuous backdrop be disposable in a zigzag fashion to create different floor plans or sub-booths for display of different products.